


Culture Clash

by castielatlas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Dean and Cas are huge dorks basically, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielatlas/pseuds/castielatlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes the decision to let Cas choose the music in the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culture Clash

_“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole.”_

It was Dean’s philosophy for as long as he could remember. Even Sam wasn’t allowed to touch the old cassette deck. Listening to his five favorite albums while driving Baby and singing along was one of his favorite things in the world; and that was exactly what he was doing right now. Banging the wheel at the beat of _Highway to Hell_ , Dean glanced at the person next to him. Castiel was sitting quietly, his trenchcoat still on even though they were driving for hours, looking at the window with a blank look. He was supposed to be here to keep company to Dean during the drive home, but he was absolutely terrible at it.  
A sign announced a rest area and, glancing one last time at his best friend, Dean made his decision. When they arrived and the hunter stopped the car, Castiel barely reacted.

“Okay, Cas, listen.”

The angel turned his head to look at him, his full attention suddenly on him. Dean awkwardly coughed.

“I need to… y’know, human stuff.” he said, waving an invisible fly away.

Then he leaned toward the passenger side and opened the glove-box, exposing all his precious music cassettes. Straightening, he looked back at his best friend.

“Choose an album.”

Castiel gave him one of those I’m-reading-your-soul stare only he had the secret, like the hunter just had asked him a very serious and complicated question. “I don’t understand.” He frowned.

Dean sighed and looked away. It was no big deal. He didn’t want it to be a big deal, he really didn’t. But with Cas’ eternal awkwardness, it obviously became one.

“I…” the Winchester started, swallowing, feeling like an idiot for overacting like that. “I'm letting you pick the music we’ll listen to while driving, okay?”

Dean wanted to make it sound like it was no big deal, but it did feel like one. After all, it was _music_ , in _his baby_.

“Just don’t tell Sam.” He added, certain that if his brother heard about that, he would certainly bitch about it.

The angel didn’t break his gaze and instead held it for another minute, making Dean even more uncomfortable. _Damn Cas, you’re so friggin’ difficult_ , he cursed in his head.

“Alright, Dean.” Castiel nodded, finally breaking the awkward silence.

Dean couldn’t hold the smile creeping on his lips as he went away toward the station; satisfied with himself. Cas still had a lot to learn about humanity and Rock and Roll was on top of the list, Dean was making sure of it. Getting the stick out of Cas’ ass was number one priority when they weren’t running for their lives or saving the world. Also, making sure Cas’ had good tastes in music was Dean’s personal mission, he couldn’t trust Sam on this. Well, when it came to Cas he wanted to take care of a lot of things by himself. Maybe that was because of their, what had Cas called it? “Profound Bond”. Dean froze upon hearing his own thought.

 _What, the, fuck, are you thinking about?_ The hunter slapped himself.

 

About ten minutes later, after a mini existential crisis, a visit to the toilets and the shop where he bought a pie –that he couldn’t wait to eat at Bobby’s house when they would get there, Dean made his way back to the Impala where Castiel was patiently waiting for him to come back, seemingly not having moved a muscle. As he entered the car and turned the contact on, the Winchester couldn’t hold a smile.

“So, which one did you chose?”

Damn, he was practically beaming with excitement.

“I already put it on.” Castiel simply stated.

Dean looked at him, impressed. He turned the cassette deck on, incredibly curious to hear Castiel’s choice. What would it be? AC/DC? Led Zep? KISS? Van Halen??

Finally, the music started and…

“Son of a-“ Dean cursed at music filled the small habitat.

He stared wide-eyed at the car-radio and then raised his eyes at the angel. “What the hell is that?!”

Cas showed him the little rectangular plastic case with the face of an old son of bitch on it. Dean read the name on it, completely bemused. Hell, he was horrified.

“The best of… SCHUBERT? Are you kidding me, Cas?”

“No, I am certainly not kidding you, Dean.” The angel responded, perfectly immune to Dean’s distress. “You don't enjoy Schubert? I met him, he was nice.”

“Schu- you met- what the-," Dean tried to stay calm, and failed. "Where the fuck did you get that?”

He could swear on Sam’s head that he did NOT have his dude’s music in his car. Absolutely not.

“I bought it during your stay in the bathroom.” Castiel said, seeming genuinely proud of himself.

Dean closed his eyes, trying to stay calm.

“You’re worse than Sam,” he mumbled as he took the cassette and threw it off the window.

He took another one in the glove-box. “The only german music accepted in this car is Metallica,” Dean said as the first notes of _Jump in the fire_ echoed in the Impala. _Much better_ , he thought.

Castiel frowned. “This music is devil worship, Dean.”

The Hunter cringed. “This is Rock music, Cas.”

“Are you saying that you liked Lucifer, Dean? Do you regret the fact that I raised you from perdition, Dean? Dean?”

The Impala stopped.

“Use your angel mojo to come home; you’re banished from my car!” Dean yelled as he turned the volume of the radio up, pressing his foot on the accelerator, leaving the angel on the wayside of the road.

Castiel stared at the car as it went away, as confused as ever.

 


End file.
